


The Witch's Playground

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Free Use, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Scissoring, Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Wanda’s unique powers make her naughty dream come to life, turning the Avengers facility into her free use playground for the day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	The Witch's Playground

“Good morning, Wanda. Sleep well?”

“Really well, thanks,” she admitted, blushing slightly as she smiled at Clint Barton. She’d had the most erotic dream of her entire life last night, one which the archer starred prominently in. In it, the entire Avengers facility became her own personal playground. Every Avenger had been at her beck and call, interrupting their normal daily routines to satisfy whatever sexual desires she had. It was ridiculous of course. She chalked it up to all of the training and work that had been thrown on her as a newer Avenger. It had left her without the time or the energy to settle in and rub one out.

“Great,” he said. “Jane’s got breakfast on the table in the dining room, so help yourself. Otherwise, just holler if you need anything.”

“Actually, there is something you can do for me,” she blurted out before he could leave the kitchen, surprising herself.

“Oh? What’s up, Wanda? What do you need?”

“I need you to fuck me,” she said before she could stop herself. Why the hell had she said that?! The dream had been so vivid and was still fresh in her mind, and Clint had fucked her so well in the dream. Just thinking about it was getting her wet all over again. But still, she couldn’t believe she’d allowed herself to get so wrapped up in her perverted fantasies that she would say something like _that_! They were all going to think she was some kind of sexual deviant now, and they’d throw her out of the Avengers, and—

“Sure,” he said, as calmly as if she’d just asked him to pour her a glass of juice. He reached down to unbutton his pants. “You should probably take off your shorts though.” Wait, what?

Clint wasn’t kidding either. He took his pants and boxers off right in the middle of the kitchen and looked at her expectantly. Wanda just stared at him for a minute and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Was she still in her dream? No, that definitely wasn’t it. She vividly remembered waking up. So why was he acting like her asking to be fucked in the kitchen was a perfectly normal request? Could it have been her magic at work, unconsciously activating in her sleep to bring her desires to life?

“Uh, Wanda? You wanted to have sex, right?” Clint asked. He stood in front of her completely naked, and his erect cock looked even more appetizing than it had in her dream. Somehow her imagination had shortchanged him, because even dream Clint’s impressive dick was a good bit shorter than the real thing.

She knew she should say no, she should shake her head and ask him to put her clothes back on. Whatever the cause, he was not behaving as he normally would. Turning back from this insanity was the right thing to do.

“Absolutely.” She slipped out of the shorts she’d worn to bed and pulled her sleeping camisole over her head. She was horny and sex-starved, and a handsome man with a giant cock was ready and willing to screw her. Who gave a fuck about what the ‘right’ thing to do was? 

He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he put her down on her back near the edge of the table and shoved into her right away. It was a good thing she was already horny and aroused, because he wasted no time in pushing his cock into her and thrusting away. She gasped and pinched her arm, just to make sure she really had woken up from her erotic dream. It was true; she really was awake, and Clint Barton really was fucking her on the kitchen table. Wanda had never expected her powers to take this scenario that was straight out of a porno and turn it into reality, but she wasn’t going to complain. She was going to enjoy this, because who knew how long the archer would be held under her spell?

Clint was an incredible fuck too. Wanda didn’t have a ton of firsthand experience to compare him with, but the way he confidently worked that big cock of his inside of her blew away anything she’d ever experienced before. His size advantage had been obvious before he’d even started, but now he was proving that he knew how to use that size too. There was no amateur fumbling or uncertain, jerky thrusts of hips. He knew what he was doing, knew what she wanted and was giving it to her. He slammed into her hard enough to rock her body on the smooth wooden table, and with how many people tended to be in the Avengers facility at any one time, she was amazed that the sound of his hips smacking against her flesh in time with his thrusts hadn’t attracted someone into the kitchen.

The louder noise was actually coming from her though. She got progressively louder as the fucking continued, unable to contain her vocal approval for what Clint was doing to her.

“Yes, Clint!” she said needily. “God, I needed this so bad! Keep fucking me, keep fucking me just like that! Right there, _right there_!”

The g spot had always seemed pretty elusive to her previous partners, who struggled to find it and struggled to hit it consistently while fucking her. But Clint was different. He not only found it mere seconds into their coupling, he brushed across it every single time he pushed his cock back into her. That constant stimulation of her pleasure spot quickly had Wanda forgetting all about the risk of discovery. In that moment she cared only about Hawkeye using his cock to satisfy her restless, needy, undersexed body, and he was doing a magnificent job of it.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! _Fuck_ , don’t stop, Clint!” She moaned and whined each time his cock hit _just_ right against her, which happened to be every thrust he made. “God, this is so amazing, I never thought that— _oh, fuck_!”

Her last exclamation had been made not just because his cock felt so damn good inside of her, but also because Jane Foster had walked into the kitchen. Shit! She’d gotten so caught up in being fucked that she’d allowed herself to lose sight of the inevitability of someone walking in on them! How was she going to explain this?!

“Oh, good morning Wanda,” Jane said, smiling pleasantly at her as if she’d walked in on nothing out of the ordinary, as if Wanda wasn’t currently getting fucked on top of the kitchen table by a big-dicked archer. “I didn’t hear you get up. There are waffles in the dining room when you’re done, but I can make some more if you want, just in case those go cold.”

“Uh, th-that sounds _good_!” Wanda said. She was struggling to make sense of any of this, both because it was so ludicrous and because Clint’s big cock slamming into her was making it hard to concentrate.

“Okay, I’ll start on those right away!” Jane said cheerfully. She turned her back on the rutting couple and began the process of preparing more food. Seeing the astrophysicist go about her routine as normal while Clint gave her the fucking of her life mere feet away helped Wanda’s scrambled brain finally piece the puzzle together. Yes, her magic had triggered while she was sleeping, but it hadn’t only affected Clint.

She could only assume that just like in her dream, everyone in the Avengers facility was currently free for her to use, that they would satisfy whatever sexual demands she made of them without questioning her or thinking any of it was unreasonable. It was the only theory that made sense, but now it was time to put it to the test.

“Jane, could you take your clothes off for me?” she asked. “I want to stare at your naked ass while Clint fucks me.” As she’d theorized, Jane found nothing bizarre with Wanda’s demand.

“Sure!” Jane pushed her jeans down her legs, pulled her panties off and took off her shirt and bra as well. Then she went right back to making waffles, only now she was completely naked.

Wanda’s body was already getting driven towards something powerful and irresistible, every _smack_ of Clint hitting against her and brushing across her g spot with his big cock treating her to a level of sexual gratification she’d never felt in her life. But it was even hotter now that they had an audience, and a very attractive audience at that. She stared at Jane’s nice tight ass while the other woman made waffles for her, and it made for the most attractive visual she’d ever had during sex. Knowing that she could hear every noise Wanda made also added to the eroticism, and Wanda made sure to be very loud indeed.

“Yes, Clint!” she shouted. “Yes, I’m cumming! “ _Yes, yes, YES!_ ” Clint followed her in orgasm. He came inside of her, which only prolonged her own climax and made it even stronger.

It was the best sex of her life, and it wasn’t even close. But Wanda wasn’t going to stop there. She wouldn’t let this incredible power go to waste.

“Just in time!” Jane said. “Your waffles are ready.”

“Great, thank you! I worked up quite an appetite,” Wanda said. “Why don’t you go ahead and take my place on the table? You could probably use a good fuck too, right?”

“If that’s what you want,” Jane said, shrugging. The two women swapped places. Wanda piled some waffles on a plate and began eating, while Jane climbed onto the table and sighed as Clint’s cock slid home inside of her.

“ _Ah_!” Jane cried out very quickly. “Th-that’s the perfect spot, Clint! Keep thrusting it in just like that!”

“Yeah, he’s really good at hitting the g spot, huh?” Wanda said after swallowing a bite of waffle. Jane didn’t really respond to her, far too busy letting out increasingly loud cries as the archer built up speed. Wanda didn’t really expect or need a response anyway. She continued eating her breakfast, and on a whim retrieved her phone from the ground and began to record the fucking happening right in front of her. Who knew how long this would last; having a video as a visual reminder that this had really happened sounded like a good idea. It could also make for one hell of a masturbatory aid in the future.

She zoomed in on Jane’s face, enjoying her wide-eyed, open-mouthed ecstasy as Clint’s cock filled her up and hit her just right. The astrophysicist got louder each time Clint pushed back in, and by the end she was practically screaming her head off.

“ _Yes_!” she shouted. “I’m, _OH_ , I’m… _cumming!_ ” Wanda made sure to get a perfect close-up of Jane’s o-face, definitely wanting to capture that on video.

“Pull out,” Wanda said once she realized Clint was close to finishing for a second time. He did so without hesitation, removing his cock from Jane’s pussy moments before he would have shot it full of his seed. “Jane, roll over.” She was still panting from her orgasm, but the dark-haired woman rolled over so her belly was now flat on the table. “Cum on her ass.”

Wanda adjusted the phone in her hand to capture the entirety of Clint spraying his load across the cheeks of Jane’s tight ass, the same ass she’d admired as the woman made her waffles.

“That’s perfect,” Wanda said. She finished the last of her breakfast and then let her mind race with the possibilities stretching out in front of her. She could’ve left it at this now that she’d finally had an outlet and found some relief from her sexual frustration, but why on earth would she stop now when she had this kind of power and a facility full of people who would apparently carry out any sexual command she made without a second thought?

“Come with me,” she said, motioning for both of her naked companions to follow her out of the kitchen in search of their next playmate.

\--

“No, Tony, you can’t just run off to Madrid so you can try the calamari sandwich! You have a meeting with Director Fury tonight, remember?”

Pepper Potts looked up from her phone and gave the trio a slight nod as they walked into the room, not finding their complete nudity odd in any way.

“Go stand on either side of her,” Wanda instructed her two nude followers. Clint walked up to the left of her, and Jane went around to her right. Wanda, meanwhile, settled in on her knees in front of the chair. She spread Pepper’s legs apart with her hands, hiked her dress up above her knees and pulled her panties down her legs. “Use your hands on them, Pepper.”

“I don’t care, Tony. You promised you’d be there.” Pepper continued her conversation even as her hands automatically went into action. Her left hand wrapped around Clint’s cock and began to stroke it, while her right rubbed at Jane’s pussy lips. It was hard not to admire her ability to continue talking into the phone even with both of her hands busy masturbating an Avenger (or someone associated with the Avengers, in Jane’s case.)

Wanda could hear the sounds of Pepper’s hands in action, sliding up and down Clint’s cock and fingering Jane’s pussy, and she could definitely tell the blonde was doing a great job considering how loud they were both being, but she didn’t have a great view of the acts themselves. That was because her head was presently buried between Pepper’s legs, and she was going to town on the blonde. Wanda’s knowledge on how to eat a woman out was largely theoretical and based on the kinds of things she liked when she was on the receiving end, but that seemed to work well enough for Pepper. Her voice remained remarkably level while she kept talking to Tony, but there was no mistaking the way her legs tightened as Wanda pressed her tongue inside of her cunt and rubbed at her clit with her fingers.

While she was attracted to both men and women, Wanda had never really taken much notice of Pepper in that way. She was kicking herself for that oversight now, because the woman had an absolutely delicious pussy that she could not get enough of. She kept her tongue in near constant motion, pressing it inside and moving it around as best she could, wanting more, more, _more_.

“No, Happy can’t take your place,” Pepper chided. “Not me either. I’m occupied right now.” That was certainly one way to describe what was happening right now. “No, I’m not going anywhere. I’m very comfortable right, _ah_ , _here_!”

Pepper’s momentary loss of control was all Wanda’s doing. Her tongue work and her clit rubbing had done an even better job than she’d realized, because Pepper’s slim legs suddenly clamped around her neck and her back arched up against the chair as she came. Wanda got a chance to find out that Ms. Potts was a squirter; her face was dripping by the time Pepper relaxed in her chair and unclamped her legs.

“No, everything’s fine,” Pepper said, showing an impressive recovery speed. Her job done, Wanda got back to her feet and smiled as she saw that Pepper’s hands were still hard at work. Her ability to multitask was truly impressive.

“That was fun,” Wanda said. She was about to wipe her face off, but then she got another idea. She stepped over to the side, near Jane, and put her finger underneath her chin to turn her head towards her. “Clean me off with your tongue.”

“Okay.” Jane dutifully licked her face clean of Pepper’s squirt, and Wanda smiled at her. 

“You’re so helpful!” she said. “Let me help you out too.” She reached her hand between Jane’s legs, and since Pepper’s fingers seemed to be doing a fine job fingering her pussy, Wanda decided to focus on her clit instead. Their combined efforts had Jane gasping in short order, and Wanda was delighted to watch and feel the brilliant and beautiful woman cum.

That just left Clint, who looked like he was close to hitting his own limit. Wanda decided to speed that along by coming over to his side of the chair and rubbing his balls while Pepper’s smooth hand continued to jerk his cock from tip to base.

“Stop!” Wanda said suddenly. Pepper didn’t even look at her, but her hand stopped moving immediately. “Clint, stand directly in front of her.” He moved over so he was right in front of Pepper, much as Wanda had been before she dropped to her knees and ate her out. “Cum on her face.”

Clint’s hand went to his cock and began to jerk it, picking up where Pepper had left off before Wanda stopped her. She’d been right about how close he had been to finishing too; it only took a few strokes before he grunted and began to cum all over her face. Wanda watched closely, doing her best to blink as little as possible so she wouldn’t miss a single second of Pepper getting blasted with Clint’s cum while she was on the phone with Tony.

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure they’ll still have the calamari sandwich tomorrow,” she said. She’d closed her eyes, though that might have been more due to the cum dripping down her forehead than her frustration with her boss/lover/whatever Tony happened to be to her this week. “Yes, I’m sure they won’t run out of squid.” Her tongue darted out of her mouth to circle around her lips and collect the semen collected there. She would have to work a lot harder than that to clean her face off though. It was hard to find an area of her face that _wasn’t_ coated with cum. She looked like she’d just been the centerpiece of a bukkake gangbang. It was very impressive that Clint had still had that much left in his balls after already fucking both her and Jane. Was he just ridiculously virile, or might this be her magic at play, making sure he had the ‘juice’ to perform whatever sex acts she required of him? There was only one way to find out.

“Come with me,” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him away from Pepper. She thought about just leaving Pepper to spend the rest of her day going about her business wearing a layer of Clint’s cum on her face, but she glanced at Jane and got a different idea. “Clean her up, and then you can get on with your regular day.”

Wanda took one last look over her shoulder as she and Clint left the room, admiring the sight of Jane leaning over the chair to lick up all the cum from the face of Pepper Potts.

\--

Wanda and Clint made a quick detour to grab a better video camera, one she could set on a stand to record while they engaged in whatever debauchery would come next. She grinned widely when they walked into the gym area of the facility, where Agent Maria Hill was teaching Darcy Lewis some self-defense techniques.

“Maximoff,” Maria said, nodding in her direction and saying nothing to protest as the nude witch set up her camera. “Barton.” She wasn’t being intentionally cold; she just wanted to get back to work on training Jane’s younger assistant. That wasn’t going to be happening though, because Wanda was going to be monopolizing their time until she’d had her fun with them.

“Darcy, take your top off,” she said. “Maria, get naked and come over here with me.” Both women did as they were told. Hill stripped out of her sports bra, workout pants and panties before coming over to her, and Wanda eagerly took her in her arms and kissed her lips. She ran her hands down the SHIELD agent’s back and grabbed two handfuls of her pert ass, but she didn’t allow herself to focus strictly on groping and kissing Maria. Over Hill’s shoulder, Darcy was providing a show that she didn’t want to miss.

Wanda groaned into Maria’s mouth when Darcy slipped her top off and her breasts were on display. She hadn’t been able to help but admire the busy assistant’s cleavage any time she happened to bend down or stretch her back in a way that would put her breasts on prominent display, but this was her first chance to see them completely bare. They were somehow even better than they’d been in her imagination. They were round, massive and perfect, and she would love to taste them. Maybe later; she had another idea. She wanted to see Darcy put those humongous boobs to work, and with Clint’s assistance she could now make that happen.

“Darcy, get down on your knees,” she said. It had been with the greatest reluctance that she broke her liplock with Maria, who was a surprisingly soft kisser, but it was for the greater good of her grand vision. “Give Clint a tittyfuck.”

As amazing as those boobs looked at rest, they looked even better wrapped around Clint’s thick cock. She looked like she knew how to use them too, using her hands to squeeze them tight around him and then sliding them up, down and against his shaft. The fact that even Barton’s mouth-wateringly large cock got all but swallowed up by her titflesh just went to show how stacked she was.

Wanda wasn’t content solely to watch though, and there was no reason for her to do so since there was another sexy, nude, obedient woman here to satisfy her. She took a second to think about what she wanted from the gorgeous SHIELD agent, and then looked around the gym to get a better idea of what she had to work with. Eventually she nodded towards some nearby athletic mats.

She led Hill over to the mats, positioned them so she could still have a good view of the ongoing titfuck, and then had Hill join her on the mats so they were on their sides with their legs intertwined. She shifted around until she felt their sexes touch, and then she knew she was good to go.

“Let’s have fun together, Maria,” she said, beginning to move her lower body and rub her pussy against the older woman.

“Of course,” Hill said. She began to move her own body in return, increasing the friction and intensity of their scissoring “Leave it to me.” Her voice sounded as professional and down to business as always, another reminder of why Director Fury placed so much trust in her. He’d probably never imagined she would apply that level of dedication to rubbing her pussy against the new Avenger though.

She wasn’t mere talk either. Thanks to Wanda’s nighttime magic, she saw this as a routine thing, a normal aspect of her life, and she attacked this activity with as much focus as any other task put in front her. Wanda was the lucky beneficiary of that effort, and feeling Hill put so much effort into wiggling her body and rubbing her cunt against hers made sure Wanda did not regret her decision to claim Maria and leave Darcy with Clint, at least for now.

That was saying quite a lot too. She couldn’t wait to watch the video later for a more complete picture, but even from here she could see how much Clint was enjoying his titfuck. And why would he not be, with his cock being squeezed between boobs as big and perfect as Darcy’s? She’d already decided that she was going to come back and visit Darcy later in the day to bury her face between those tits, though it would probably have to wait until she’d had a chance to see more of the facility and play with whoever happened to be around.

For now she’d just have to be content with scissoring with Maria Hill, which was hardly an imposition. Her arousal had never really died down even after the hard fuck Clint gave her on the kitchen table, and eating out Pepper had only inflamed her desire. Tribbing with Maria was proving to be a damn good way to quench that need, at least for now. She’d never actually tried this before, but she knew she was going to have to try and do it more often in the future. Their pussies rubbing together felt great, and the contact between their clits was even better.

“Cum for me, Maria,” she moaned. “Make me cum, make me cum!”

She’d thought Maria was already working at maximum efficiency, but her words sent the agent into another gear. Hill rubbed herself against Wanda more urgently, and somehow seemed to find a way to stimulate her clit even further. Wanda let out a scream, having never felt such pleasure without any sort of actual penetration.

“God, yes! So good, Maria! _So good!_ ”

Maria said nothing, but Wanda watched her face closely as she reached her end. She could tell Maria was enjoying herself as well, silent or not. The agent closed her eyes and bit her lip as she came. Wanda wasn’t nearly so reserved about expressing her reaction when the feeling hit her.

“Fuck!” she shouted. “Yes, Maria, Yes! Fuck! _Fuck_ , yes!”

She’d been so caught up in enjoying her own climax that she’d all but forgotten about the other two participants in their daytime fun, but Clint’s grunts brought her back to attention. She gingerly unhooked her legs from Maria’s, but pulled the beautiful agent up to sit side by side with her on the mat. Together, they watched Darcy Lewis at work.

Wanda liked to think she made sure her lovers always had a good time, but she couldn’t help but be envious of Darcy’s skill as she pleasured Clint. Not only was she pressing her breasts around his cock and sliding them along his shaft effortlessly, she’d even started using her mouth as well. She licked and sucked at the head of his cock whenever it poked through her cleavage, and listening to the sounds her mouth made as she worshipped his cockhead was almost unbearably sexy. She was pretty sure she would be hearing those _sucks_ and _slurps_ in her dreams tonight.

“Are you close, Clint?” she asked. He didn’t even look at her, but acknowledged her question with a nod while he closed his eyes and groaned. “Do it,” she said. “Cum on her. Cum on those boobs!”

She pulled Maria over to sit on her lap, and cupped and squeezed her boobs while they both watched Darcy finish Clint off. He came with a grunt, and he and Darcy both followed her instructions to the letter. They made sure that his semen collected on her boobs and between her cleavage. Somehow her tits looked even more appealing to Wanda now. She was sorely tempted to go over there spend hours playing with those big boobs, but something was holding her back. There was still one person that she knew for sure was hanging around the facility today, and if this spell that turned this facility into her sexual playground and its inhabitants into her playthings ended when night fell, she wanted to make sure she had already paid a visit to this particular goddess. As much as Darcy’s breasts made her want to drool, she would regret it forever if she missed her chance to play with the next target on her list. But wait…she could just bring Darcy along, couldn’t she? This was _her_ playground, and _she_ was the one making the rules!

“Thanks for the workout, Agent Hill,” she said. “I’ll see you later. You two?” She looked at Clint and Darcy. “Come with me.”

\--

Natasha Romanoff had been harder to track down than she’d been expecting, but Wanda and her two followers found her alone in the library. She looked up from her book but went right back to it after only a moment of regarding the three naked arrivals.

“Pretty odd group you’ve got there, Clint,” she said. “What’re you three up to?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Wanda said. “I was just hoping you could take off your clothes so I can finally see what you look like underneath that catsuit.” It was true; she’d thought about that very subject often. She wasn’t wearing the suit today though, which was honestly regrettable in Wanda’s opinion. Still, at least she got to watch as the Black Widow stood up from her chair and nonchalantly began undressing. She slipped out of her tight jeans and pulled her shirt off over her head. When she reached down to undo her bra, however, Wanda stopped her.

“Allow me,” she said. Natasha stood there calmly and even began to catch up with Clint while Wanda undid the front clasp of her bra and pulled it off of her body. She whistled as she got a good look at the Widow’s boobs. They weren’t quite as big as Darcy’s, but it was a close competition, and they were delightfully firm. She took them in her hands and got in a good grope and squeeze.

She didn’t linger long though. Soon enough her attention was drawn to the only remaining piece of clothing on Natasha’s body: her plain black panties. Wanda hooked her thumbs in the waistband and slipped the undergarments down Natasha’s legs. Her pussy was hairless and beautiful, and Wanda couldn’t resist running her finger across her lower lips reverentially. That ultimately wasn’t where she wanted this to head though. She had an idea in mind; she just needed to figure out how to bring it to life. None of the desk or tables in the library really looked suitable for what she wanted. But then she turned a corner and saw something that brought her up short.

“…Why is there a bed in the library?”

“Oh, have you never been in this corner before?” Natasha asked. “Tony had that put in so he could sneak in here and nap while making Pepper think he was actually being productive. She busted him months ago, but nobody’s ever gotten around to taking the bed out.”

“…I see. Weirdly, that makes perfect sense.” She wasn’t going to complain. This would work out perfectly. “Okay, we’re moving to the bed. I’ll be on my back with my head on the pillows. Natasha, you get between my legs and eat me out. Clint, you’ll get on top of Nat and fuck her ass. Darcy, you curl up next to me.” She felt sort of like Steve when he directed the team into the optimal position to deal with a threat, except she couldn’t exactly picture Captain America giving out strategic commands to his team while completely nude.

She might have been too lewd to ever fill the Captain’s shoes, but she still felt quite powerful as everyone took up their assigned positions. Thankfully the bed was quite large, but the four of them pushed it to its limits even so. It was easy enough for her to lie down and for Natasha to settle between her spread thighs, but it started to get cramped when the other two got involved. Clint had to sort of hunch over them on the edge of the bed, and Darcy had to twist at a somewhat awkward angle to fit in beside her without her lower body getting in the man’s way.

It was worth all the effort though, because it was truly spectacular once they all got going. Either her magic was enhancing Natasha’s abilities, or the Black Widow was just incredible at cunnilingus. Wanda preferred to think it was the latter. The former assassin spread Wanda’s pussy with her fingers and treated her to a concentrated assault on her senses unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Natasha put not just her mouth but her entire face to work in her service. She turned her head from side to side, rubbing her nose against her pussy, something Wanda hadn’t thought of but would definitely keep in mind the next time she went down on a woman. Nat’s tongue pressed against and then inside of her pussy, but just when Wanda moaned and braced herself for a thorough licking, the tongue left her.

She was on the verge of demanding that Natasha get her tongue back inside of her immediately, but the Widow didn’t leave her hanging for long. Her fingers replaced her tongue; she rubbed her briefly and then stuck one finger inside. A second quickly joined it, and Natasha proved herself by not going the amateurish route and thrusting her fingers inside of her in an imitation of a penis, as Wanda’s previous (male) lovers had tended to do. Instead her fingers pushed about two inches in and curved, rubbing against her front wall, right along her g spot.

_“Ahh!_ ” Wanda moaned and had to force herself to not wriggle her body too much, not wanting to disrupt the master at work. The _schlik schlik schlik_ of Nat’s nimble fingers stroking her just right was incredible enough, but then she got her mouth back into the picture as well, licking and sucking at her clit. Wanda was in heaven.

Natasha surely had to be having similar euphoric feelings once Clint got her ass properly lubed up and then pushed the head of his cock in. Wanda suspected that this was not her first time taking an anal pounding, and wouldn’t have been surprised if this wasn’t the first time she’d had Barton’s cock back there either. They certainly seemed to settle into a rhythm quickly and easily enough, despite Nat’s split focus and the awkward position Clint was in. She could only imagine how much more effective he’d be if he had more room to work with, because he was fucking her ass with plenty of vigor as it was. His hips repeatedly crashed down onto her round butt cheeks with an audible _slap_ as he hunched on the edge of the bed and hammered down into her from above hard enough to make the bed shake underneath the foursome. Wanda couldn’t wait to watch the video later; it would have a much better view of Clint’s anal dominance of Nat than she currently did.

Wanda could only imagine the enthusiastic sounds that Nat would be making if her mouth were free, but was thankful that the other woman did not lose sight of her own task. She continued to dutifully stroke Wanda’s g spot with her fingers and suckle her clit in her mouth, swiftly sending the architect of all this fun towards another orgasm. 

It was challenging to have her attention so divided, but even with the oral sex and the anal show, Wanda couldn’t ignore the buxom body of one Darcy Lewis. Darcy was curled up near her in such a way that Wanda had easy access to her breasts, which was precisely how she wanted her. She held those full breasts in her hands, squeezing and playing with them, but she didn’t settle for just that. She got her face in on the fun as well. One minute she was attaching her mouth to a hard pink nipple, sucking and gently biting at it, and the next she was burying her face in Darcy’s lovely cleavage and shaking her head from side to side. It was the perfect accompaniment to everything else that was happening.

Wanda felt like a queen, being worshipped by Natasha’s talented mouth and fingers, watching Clint put on a show for her by claiming the redhead’s ass with his cock, and having the most perfect set of breasts she’d ever seen at her disposal for her to play with. She wouldn’t have complained if she was locked in this moment for the rest of her life.

All good things must come to an end though. Wanda’s body spasmed and she groaned into Darcy’s boob flesh as Natasha’s expert cunnilingus drove her over the edge. She squirted all over the Widow’s pretty face, and in a delicious sort of harmony, Natasha got more at the other end. It was like the orgasm of Wanda, the horny witch who was responsible for all of this, triggered Clint’s own endgame. His hands grabbed onto Natasha’s hips and he filled her anus with cum.

As much as she wished to stay awake and engage in more free use debauchery, Wanda could feel the exertions of playing with six different people taking their toll. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed into a reluctant, exhausted sleep was Clint pulling out of Natasha’s anus and slapping his cock against her butt cheeks, working out his last few drops of cum.

\--

_Omake_

“Uuuuggghhhhh…..”

Wanda let out an almighty yawn as she slowly returned to the land of the living. She blinked her eyes open to find herself in her own room, in her familiar bed. Flashes of all the naughty things she’d done with Jane, Pepper, Maria, Darcy, Natasha and of course Clint flashed through her head. But she was in her bed, not the bed Tony had supposedly snuck into the library. Maybe she’d dreamed it all then, from the library bed to the free use to all the incredible sex. That was a pity, but at least her body felt less tense than it had for the past few weeks. Dream or not, it’d done wonders to relax her body.

She rolled over in her bed, and abruptly found her face inches from the tantalizing cleavage of Darcy Lewis. She knew those breasts well; she’d seen them in her dreams. Or maybe they hadn’t been dreams?

Darcy groaned as she herself was waking up. She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, which pushed her breasts out even more. It took her a second to realize she wasn’t in her own room, and she wasn’t alone.

“Uhh…why am I in your room?” she asked. How was she supposed to answer that?

“Well…”

“Wait.” Darcy’s eyes widened. “Did I…give Hawkeye a tittyfuck?”

“Uh…”

“And then, the three of us went to the library, and Black Widow was there, and....”

“Yeah,” Wanda mumbled. So it hadn’t been a dream then. It had really happened. Would the others remember it?

“Shit, I don’t even remember drinking, but we must’ve gotten _really_ drunk to do all of that!” Darcy said. She didn’t sound angry. She sounded amused. “Well, whatever. I’ve been horny as hell, cooped up in here helping Jane with her research without anyone here to play with. I needed a chance to let loose, and I’m betting you did too.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Wanda agreed.

“Well, since we don’t have anything to hide from each other anymore…” Darcy grabbed Wanda by the hair and pulled her head down so her face was buried in her boobs. “Any chance you can play with my nipples? They’re feeling really sensitive.”

“My pleasure.”

\--

Unbeknownst to them, Darcy was the only participant in the day of free use who retained any memory of it (however hazy that memory was), and that was only because she’d been in bed with the caster of the spell as it wore off. The others remembered the previous day as being business as usual, though the activities they’d forgotten still unconsciously stuck with them even if they’d forgotten all about them.

Natasha’s butt was sore and she couldn’t sit down properly, even though she hadn’t stuck her toy in her ass in over a week. Clint had a deeper sleep than he’d had in years, his fatigued body catching up on all the rest it could grab. Maria felt a strange, aroused shiver pass through her when she went to get in her daily exercise. Jane felt the inexplicable urge to pull her pants off when she started making her breakfast. As for Pepper? She continued on with business as usual, but for some reason her heart raced when Tony called to try and get out of today’s appointments. It felt like something was missing, that someone should be helping her out. But she was all alone, so she just had to stick her hand down her pants and help herself out while keeping the genius man-child in line.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
